Never On the Weekends
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Jou is dumped in a boarding school with a mysterious roomate that troubles his heart. Will this lead to love or distaster? Credit goes to sherabo for the title and summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow…I don't know how this whole idea came to me, but it just did. So I'm gonna try and do a great job on this story. I was actually reading a whole different fan fiction when I thought…I wonder what would happen if Jou went to a boarding school…and so I decided to jot some ideas down, and now I'm making it into a story.  
I'm not too sure what the title has to do with this story, but I seriously couldn't think of a good title. So anyone who has a good idea for a great title, don't be afraid to tell me.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

I can't believe I'm going to a boarding school! I never thought such a thing could be possible. Now that my sister died, my mother wants nothing to do with me. My dad died when both Shizuka and I were young, so I don't know anything about him. We drive silently to the boarding school. I know for a fact that I won't be seeing my mom again. The only thing she's gonna do is pay for everything; other than that, I won't hear from her. I was never the child she wanted. The whole reason that I stayed living with her and Shizuka was because it made my little sister happy. But now that she's gone…"We're here." I look up to the building when my mother spoke. My Ra was it _huge_! It looked expensive also. Not like it matters. My mother has the money, she's a lawyer, so she does make a lot of money with her career. As for me, I don't own a cent.

After getting my bags from the trunk, we made our way into the building to find the office. As we walked through the grey carpeted halls, we walked past other people-most of them looked my age-who were just staring at us. I felt very nervous, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Hello. You must be Ms. Jounouchi," The blonde haired lady greeted us as we walked up to the desk. She didn't look any older than my mom. "My name is Ms. Miko," She stood up and held her hand out to my mother.

"Hello. My son here is very excited to start attending here." Those are all lies. I don't wan to be here! I'll be spending the rest of my worthless years here!

"Well hello there Jounouchi Katsuya. We've been expecting you. I'll give you two some time to say your good-byes, and I'll show you to your room and introduce you to your roommate." Great. Now I have a roommate. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Don't you _dare _cause trouble here!" My mother hissed, "I don't need to find another place to put you." I always wondered why she didn't send me to a foster home if she didn't want me. I guess some things don't have answers. She didn't even turn back once as she walked out the door.

"Well Mr. Jounouchi are you ready?" I guess Ms. Miko here didn't see our lovely goodbye.

* * *

As we walked through the halls, I noticed that there were a lot- and I mean a lot- of classrooms. I wonder what the people do here on the weekends anyways…

There were a few kids in the hallway that just stopped and stared at me as if I was from outer space. That's when I noticed it…UNIFORMS! Oh just GREAT!

"Here you go Mr. Katsuya. Room 236" She knocked on the door so I guess my roommate was in there.

As the door opened, I saw the most gorgeous teen in the whole world. He had brown hair, his skin was a little between pale and tan, tall and slender…then I looked into his eyes…they were staring right into me; blue gorgeous eyes.

"This is Seto Kaiba. He'll be your roommate," Ms. Miko motioned me to come into the room with her.

"Hello Ms. Miko. What brings you here?" A spiky tri colored haired teen asked.

"Hello there Mr. Mutou. This is Jounouchi Katsuya. He'll be staying in this room." As Ms. Miko introduced me, Yuugi sat up and extended his hand which I gradually took.

"Hey Jou. May I call you Jou?" I just nodded as he kept talking. What a cute little guy. He probably didn't even see me nod. "I'm Yuugi-"

"Well…I guess you're okay here, Mr. Katsuya, so I'll be leaving now. Don't forget to introduce him to the others," she spoke to Yuugi before she left.

"Okay Jou, this is Honda and Otogi, Ryou and Bakura, Yami-he's mine-" I heard him whisper, "And well…that's Kaiba." They all greeted me and went back to playing what seemed like scrabble. And I'm guessing the way Yuugi said the other's names in pairs- they're together. Oh…if you haven't already noticed, I'm gay. I don't know when I noticed, but I was never interested in the opposite sex.

"Hey, new kid, wanna play some scrabble?" The boy wrapped in a dice blanket asked. I nodded and followed Yuugi who sat next to…was his name Honda? No, I think it was Yami. I'm really gonna have to remember all these names.

"So Jou…how old are you?" Yuugi asked.

"Sixteen."

"Woo-hoo. We're all the same age!" He cheered. Everyone laughed at my face expression; eyes bulging out of their sockets and my mouth hanging opened.

"Hard to believe, right? He's such a shortie, he looks like he's ten." The boy who had his arm around a pale white snowed hair boy that was a little shorter than him said. Bakura! That's his name.

"Hey!" Yuugi shouts.

We all started cracking up as Yuugi lunged for Bakura. In the corner of my eye, I see Kaiba; he just has a smirk on his face. I wonder…if he's single.

"Hey Jou." This one sounds British…"What's your schedule?"

After thinking for a few moments, I remembered Ms. Miko giving me a paper of my schedule and class numbers with a map. After digging it out of my blue jeans pocket, I handed it to the Ryou kid. He started laughing and showed it to Bakura. My brows furrowed with confusion when Bakura started laughing.

"All of your classes are exactly the same as smart ass over there."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. It looked like Kaiba was gonna say something but the loud speaker came on.

"It is now 9:30pm. Everyone back to their rooms." A husky voice spoke over the intercom. Must be the principle…

"Awwwwwww….." Everyone but Kaiba groaned.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Kaiba shut the door and turned to me.

"There are uniforms in the closest over there, since I'm guessing you don't have any of your own yet." I nodded. The uniforms we were supposed to get ahead of time never came yet. As if he could read my mind, "No one ever gets their uniforms on time." I was so nervous being around him on my own now.

"The bathroom is over there. And as you can tell the bed next to the window is mine." Ra was I nervous. "Are you okay?" I shot my head up to the brown haired teen and nodded. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me one bit. "We start classes at 7:30am on Monday. I'll give you a tour tomorrow morning. Oh, we have to be up by 10am on the weekends if we want breakfast." Wow…there's a lot I need to know… "Since you're in every single class with me apparently, don't hesitate to ask me for help with anything." With that said, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I walked over to my bed. I only had one more day until classes. And I usually sleep until 12 noon…great…this was gonna be a living hell hole. But than again…my roommate is a sweetheart…he probably already has a boyfriend though. Or worse yet…maybe he's straight! Oh well… I'll worry about that another time.

I yawned as I set my bag on top of my dresser. I'll unpack tomorrow. I didn't bother brushing my teeth considering Kaiba was occupying the bathroom and I was just too exhausted to get up now that I feel how comfortable my bed is. I yawned once as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**This isn't something I'd usually write, but I do like it.  
Reviews will be highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this chapter. I'm not positively sure what a boarding school actually looks like, so I'm just going with my imagination.**

**Chapter Two:**I woke up when I collided with the floor. When I looked up I saw Kaiba smirking. "You wouldn't wake up. I didn't know any other way to get you out of bed." I glared at him. What time is it anyways? As if he read my mind, "It's 9:30. Get dressed and we can go to breakfast." I nodded, but I don't think he saw me as he turned around to go to his closet door.

The room was huge now that I actually looked at it. We both had our own closest, beds, and dressers. The closets were pretty big. And the room…it was a little over a normal sized room. I actually felt excited to be here and away from my mother. Ugh…mother. I hated that word.

Since we only had a half hour until breakfast, I decided to just get my clothes out for the day and put everything away later.

"Nice…outfit…" I looked up when I heard Kaiba's voice. My jaw almost dropped when I saw what he was wearing; a black tank top and blue tight jeans. He looks absolutely hot! As for me, I'm wearing a plain white t-shirt and also tight blue jeans; just not as tight as his.

"Ready to go?" I guess he didn't notice my staring. I nodded.

* * *

  
I swear my jaw dropped to the floor when I saw the dining room. It was HUGE! The floors were nicely shining brown. There were like a million tables with expensive red tablecloths that were already occupied with probably more than half the people living here.

"Come on." I swear I could hear a chuckle from the blue eyed teen as we made our way to the counter where there were tons of foods.

After getting our sausage, pancakes, and drinks-orange juice for me and coffee for Kaiba- we made our way over to Yuugi and everyone.

"What took you guys?" Otogi asked as we sat down.

"This idiot doesn't know how to wake up." Everyone started giggling as a tint of pink crept its way to my cheeks.

"Hey. Who's the new kid?" Someone asked as I took a bite of my pancake drowned with syrup. Just the way I like it.

"Oh…hey…Marik…" Everyone seemed to look nervous except for Kaiba. "This is…Uhm… Jou…" Yuugi spoke.

Marik licked his lips, staring at me as if he wanted to eat me for breakfast.

"Marik! Get your crazy ass out of here!" I jumped at Kaiba's loud tone.

"Watch it-"

"Marik! There you are!" He was cut off by someone shouting.

"Hey Malik. Look…a new kid."

The one called Malik rolled his eyes, "Don't scare him Marik. And _DON'T _even _THINK _about flirting with him because your mine." And with that said, the shorter teen dragged his boy friend away. Wow…attitude, that's for sure.

"Uhm…well…"

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Kaiba cut Yuugi off before he could say anything else. "He'll get you in trouble with Malik. No matter how many times he cheats on that freak, Malik keeps on dating him." Wow…

"What Kaiba is trying to say is, try not to get near him-especially alone- because if that happens-"

"-and Malik finds out, he'll make your life a living hell." Ryou finished Yuugi's statement.

"And it doesn't matter if it's Marik's fault." Bakura added.

We all ate our breakfast in an awkward silence after this…interesting warning.

* * *

"Ready to go?" I nodded. It didn't seem like I could say anything to Kaiba. I_ always _seemed to be nervous around him. "It's really easy to find your way around." He added when I didn't say anything. "The halls are separated into different subjects." We walked to one end of the hall that contained 5 rooms. "All these classrooms are science rooms; 3 rooms containing biology science, and the other 2 earth science."

After showing me where and what subject the classrooms were, the bathroom locations, the gyms-which took about two hours since this whole thing is so big-we decided to go outside for some fresh air. For once I had something to say. "This place is really big…" I know it wasn't much or interesting, but at least I said something to him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it is. It really doesn't take long to get used to though. Oh…" He slapped his forehead, "There are no lockers in the school hall. We either carry our books or put them in a bag." Wow…we could even have bags in the classroom. In my school, we weren't allowed to have bags.

"We can go out anytime as long as we have permission and are caught up with our school work." He added.

"Some of this seems like college."

For the first time, I heard him laugh. Just a little laugh. "Yeah, it does. I guess we'll be ready for college when the day comes."

My smile faded, "Uhm…I'm not going to college-"

"Why not?"

I sigh. "Don't have the money."

"Then how are you coming here?" He seemed very curious. This was…an awkward position to be in. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"It's complicated." I spoke firmly so he knew I didn't want to talk about it. And he didn't say anything else.

"Seto! Seto! Hey!" We both looked up to see a teen about our age running toward us with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Rex." My heart dropped when Kaiba put his arm around the younger boy's waist. "Katsuya, this is my boy friend Rex-we met at this coffee shop in town about a year ago.

Rex, this is Katsuya Jounouchi. He's my new roommate."

"Hey Katsuya." Rex held out his hand to greet me, which I took.

"So you don't come here?" I asked him, trying to make some conversation.

"Nope. I don't have the money. I go to a public school not too far from here." I nodded. "Well I got to get going. Bye. See ya Seto, Katsuya." He gave Kaiba a peck on the cheek and ran off.

"Are…you okay…?" I shot my head up. I felt very upset. I found out he was gay, but he has a boyfriend…how am I supposed to share a room with him knowing this. It's just gonna be awkward.

"I'm fine." My lips were in a straight line. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it.

"Okay…well…maybe we should go see what the others are doing." I nodded and we walked back into the building silently.

I couldn't believe it. My day; ruined. I thought the gods finally gave me something since Shizuka's death, but I was wrong. The closest I was gonna get to Kaiba was being friends.

**1. I am SO Sorry about the whole Rex thing . I couldn't think of anyone else since all the others are taken xD I WAS PANICKING! So just deal with it because it won't be like that for long. I probably won't be having him showing up that much either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter three. My head was rushing with ideas last night.**

**Chapter Three:**

I woke up to the sound of Kaiba's alarm clock. _Crap…today's Monday. _I groan. I sit up in my bed and look around. It was still dark outside when I checked out the window near Kaiba's bed. When I looked at his alarm clock, it read 5:30am. Ugh!

"Good. I don't have to throw you out of bed this time." I saw a smirk on the wide awake Kaiba.

"How can you _not _bed tired?" I asked half asleep. All I got in response was a small chuckle.

For the next half hour we took our showers, got dressed- I finished putting my things away- and we headed for the dining room for breakfast.

There were more people here today than yesterday, and they were all chatting away. "How can everyone be so lively at this time in the morning?" I groaned.

"You'll get used to it." Kaiba answered as he pushed me over toward the food.

"Hey gu-woah Jou you okay?" Ryou stops from greeting us and asks me this.  
All he got in response was a growl.

"I guess you're not a morning person?" Yuugi asks. Again; all they got was a growl and the sound of me slamming my tray on the table.

"Did you finish that project-" The sounds of my new friends' voices trailed off as I kept my attention on my food. The rest of breakfast was like this.

Thank the gods that I didn't have to stand in front of class and tell everyone about myself. The teacher just gave me the journals and other utensils that I'd need and I took a seat in the back. I didn't get to sit next to Kaiba; somebody was already occupying those seats. He was sitting a few desks ahead of me, but not close enough that I could talk to him without the teacher noticing.

Through class I found my eyes drifting back to Kaiba. It seemed he was pretty "popular" with some guys.

"Alright, so we're gonna start an experiment. We'll be growing flowers for a few weeks, and then looking at everything under a microscope. I'll have a paper full of questions that each partner will have to answer. Now go find your partners." I didn't even get up when I heard this. I just set my head down on my desk, and whoever wanted to pair up with me would approach me.

"Hey there." I looked up and practically screamed when I saw that Marik guy. I didn't know if I wanted laugh because he approached me or cry.

"Get away, Marik. He's my partner." We both looked to find a pissed Kaiba.

"No no no. You had your chance. You're just glad that I got here first. And besides he's your roommate and has every class with you, it's only fair that I-"

"What? You stalking us or something? How the hell did you find this out?" I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears.

"News travels." Was Marik's only reply as he sat down to the empty desk next to me.

"Sorry Jou." I could hear the sympathy in Kaiba's voice as he began to walk away. "Be careful."

"Sooo…you single?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was absolutely a player! "What makes you think I'm gay?" I made sure there was venom in my words.

"Oh, I know. I can see by the way you stare at smart ass over there." My eyes widened. "My point exactly."

For the rest of class we started burying our seeds in a cup full of dirt, and answered the questions we could at the time. I didn't know Marik was smart. He seemed like a stupid idiot, but he sure did know his stuff. I just…couldn't wait for this to be over.

* * *

The rest of the day was just boring old regular school. I had a class with Ryou and Otogi, and another class with Yuugi. And of course all my classes with Kaiba. Lunch was the same as Sunday except that there were more people.

"Hey cutie." I did _not _want to hear those words coming from _that _guys mouth!

"Leave him alone Marik!" Bakura barked. "Go find your boy toy!"

Marik just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I can _not _stand him!" Ryou whined. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"At the rate he's going, he's gonna get Jou in trouble with Malik." This came from Otogi.

"We need to keep Marik away from him at all costs." Yuugi added.

"That's…not…gonna be…possible." Everyone turned to look at Kaiba in surprised expressions on there faces except for me. I knew what he was talking about. "Today in Biology we had to pick partners…and Marik got to him first…he wouldn't…budge. I had no choice."

"Then just…keep an eye on them." Kaiba nodded.

* * *

  
The rest of the week went fast. I was left alone on Friday as Kaiba went out on his date with Rex. Jealousy made its way through my body. Yuugi, Yami, Otogi, Honda, Ryou, and Bakura asked if I wanted to hang out with them, but I didn't want to interrupt their usual Friday nights.

But Saturday was different. Surprising too actually.

"There you are." I lifted my head off my pillows to find Kaiba in a very tight black shirt and the same goes for his black jeans. He had a container of…strawberries? The happy teen leapt on to my bed. "Here." He handed me a strawberry which I took as he took a small bite of his own.

A few moments have passed and Kaiba laid his head on my chest as his legs dangled from the side of my bed. "Is this okay?" He looked into my eyes. I bet he could see the red rushing to my cheeks. I couldn't find my words, but I just nodded.

He gave me another strawberry that he took out of the container, but this time he was going for my mouth. I opened just enough so the bottom of the strawberry would fit. He smiled at me, and it looked like his eyes were sparkling.

A few moments have past, and we stayed silent. Kaiba was nibbling on the tip of his strawberry when he asked, "Do you want another one."

"Sure." I smiled.

"Then come here." He whispered. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by that? He chuckled before placing the top of the delicious fruit in his mouth. Then, he placed a hand on the back of my neck, and I found my head moving forward; slowly. He met me half way and I took a bite of the fruit. I kept taking bites until there was no more, and Kaiba threw the green into the container with the others.

"Uhm…" I didn't know what to say. That was…awkward though. Not that I didn't like it or anything. Again, he just smiled.

"I'm gonna try something. Promise not to be mad?" I couldn't find my voice and just nodded. He sat up until he was straddling me. That's when I noticed his head moving closer. And before I knew it our lips were touching. A few seconds past, and the kiss grew more passionately. Of course, he tasted like strawberries. Wait… _Don't you have a boyfriend? _That's what was running through my head, but I couldn't find myself to break the kiss and ask.

Our kiss was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Hey guys!" Yuugi shouted, and everyone pilled into the room.

Great…

When I looked over to Kaiba, he was looking straight at me; annoyed as ever. But I knew he wouldn't ask them to leave. They hung out every Saturday and Sunday night. So who was I to destroy their friendship routine?

**If you guys could have seen into my head last night, you would agree that the images I had in my head would have put this chapter to shame. But I tried my hardest to describe this, and I hope you liked it.  
Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start reading, I'd like to thank sherabo for the chapter and summary. If it wasn't for you, I'd still have a sucky title and summary.  
Okay…lets see…I'm pretty sure you guys will like this chapter. I had so much fun writing this.**

**Chapter Four:**

It was Sunday night. For some reason I felt like Kaiba was avoiding me all day. I really wanted to talk to him about Saturday night before the others came into the room. But it just seemed like every time I saw him and rushed across the hall to talk, he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't at dinner this evening either. Not like that mattered. I wouldn't be able to talk to him with the others around anyways. But I found out from Yuugi that he went out to dinner with Rex. So why in the world did he kiss me when he was still with Rex? This is something I'm gonna have to ask him.I jumped up when the door to Kaiba's and my room opened. And it was none other than Seto Kaiba. He looked exhausted. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He sat at the edge of my bed, avoiding eye contact. I wonder what was wrong. As if again he read my mind. "Look…last night was a mistake…" My heart dropped when I heard these words. "Rex and I got into a fight earlier that day and-"

"That's why you came back so early." I added. I was _not _happy.

He nodded and went on, "I just…was so pissed at him, and I guess…I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry to have led you on like that. I just…didn't care about anything at the moment."

I laughed with no enthusiasm. "Yeah…like my fuckin' feelings!" The shocked teen now looked up to me with wide blue eyes. "This…this is-" I shook my head and jumped off my bed.

"Jou; it's after hours. You can't-" I slammed the door behind me.

I was so angry that I started kicking a wall and going to the next one to kick that one. I don't care if I was loud and waking people up. That little fucker was such a fuckin' scum!

"Well well well- what do we have here." If it was any other day or night, I probably would have screamed, but I was too pissed to even care who it was. Marik. I turn to face-no-glare at him. "Ouch. What's wrong little one?" He walked over to me. I didn't care at the moment, I was just too pissed. My eyes widened as he placed his hands on my ass. "Oh, don't be frightened. I just wanna have a little fun." I could just barely make out his grin in the dark.

"Get off me." I spoke firmly. Ha! Like that would stop him.

"Oh come on." He slammed me up against a wall and started touching my groin.

"Get off!" I screamed. This time he didn't say anything, just started sucking on my neck. I could feel myself hardening against my will. This was a disaster. _This is your entire fault Kaiba! _"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" This time people started rushing out of their rooms and the hallway light flicked on.

"What's going on here?" I heard a male voice. "Get the fuck off him, Marik!" Oh my savior. As much as I was mad at him right now, I was _so _glad he was here.

"Hey hey hey. He said he wanted it."

"Marik!" My eyes widened when I heard that voice. When I turned my head just a little to the right I saw Malik standing there, glaring at the both of us with his hands on his hips.

_Where the hell are the teachers or whoever? _That's the only thought that was going through my mind at the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry Malik. But he's just sooo cute. And he got me _sooooooo _horny." You could hear some people snickering at this.

"Come on, Marik, let's go." He walked up to his rapist boy friend and took his hand. That's when he faced me. "You are in _BIG _trouble! You'll wish you never started attending here!" He hissed his threat and walked off with Marik.

* * *

(KAIBA'S POV)

"Is something wrong Seto?" Rex asks me as he turned to face me in his bed. We just finished having sex. Very _very _good sex. But I just couldn't help but to think about Jou right after that. I really must have hurt him. I thought he was just having some fun and didn't really care that I had a boy friend. I…wonder what was going through his mind at the time. "Seto?" Rex snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked again with a little annoyance in his voice. I just shook my head. How in the world was I supposed to tell my boy friend that I kissed another guy? Sure…it was just a kiss, but I still would have made things go further if the others hadn't barged in.

In attempt to try and forget about everything on my mind, "Want another round?" I gave him a smirk which he returned.

(END OF POINT OF VIEW)

(JOU'S POV)

"Ahhhh!" I tried getting taking a nap for the past two hours, but I just…couldn't. This was getting very annoying. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I banged my pillow against the wall. _What does Malik have planned for me? Ra…he's gonna murder my ass… _For the rest of today, I kept my eyes opened. Sometimes I seen Malik, sometimes I didn't. Whatever he has planned, it's gonna be bad. I can feel it."It's almost dinner time…I wonder where Kai- _Don't think about him Jou! _That voice in my head screamed.

Yuugi tried figuring out what was wrong with me the other day because he knew it wasn't just the Marik incident. I tried telling him that that _was _the only problem.  
_"Then why else would you be out of your room after hours?" _Damn…that question just kept replaying in my head. If I didn't let Kaiba piss me off so much, I wouldn't have gotten myself in this mess with Marik and Malik.

After a few minutes of Yuugi harassing me, I snapped. I told him to leave me the fuck alone and that's when the others shot their heads up in-we were in Bakura's room-surprise. Lucky for Bakura, he had the room all to himself. Well…he wished that Ryou was with him…but still…I'd do _anything _to have a room of my own right now. I told all of them to mind their own business, and that's when I ran out of the room. I made sure to slam Bakura's door. I still remember what he said, "If you break that door, I'll break you!" And a threat from Bakura sounded _just _as bad as a threat from Malik.

* * *

Dinner was…awkward…Kaiba and the others were already seated and chatting away. I walked up to my usual spot and threw my tray down. No one even bothered looking at me. I just sat there, looking at my food for the longest time. I really wasn't…hungry. Ra…how bad I wanted to cry right now. I felt alone again…like…the day I shut myself away from everyone after Shizuka's death…Shizuka…

"Hey there, pretty boy." My eyes shot up to-

"I swear to Ra, I'm gonna kill you!" I was now standing up in my seat. A few people were now staring at me, including the "gang" that was now mad at me.

"Oh come on-you can't say that you didn't like it-" That's it. I wasn't hungry anyways. I picked up my plate of spaghetti with extra sauce-just how I liked it- and threw it right at his face. At any other time, I would have thought this was funny, but I was just plain out pissed.

"What did you do to my boy friend?! First you try and fuck him in the hall, and now this?!" Malik was pissed, I could see it in his eyes.

"You know what?! He was the one touching me! I was the one shouting at him to stop! If you should be mad at anyone, it should be your fuckin' boy friend here!" I pointed at Marik. "You threaten and hurt people when this fucker cheats on you, and their the victim. You should be breaking up with this jerk!"

"Jou, come on-" Kaiba whispered as he tried holding me back. A few teachers were now on their way over; including Ms. Miko.

"No, Kaiba, he needs to here this!" I brought my attention back to Malik and Marik. Marik was still so surprised about the food on his face. "Do you feel _that _threatened that people will take this jerk away from you?! I bet no one even wants him but you! And why you want him is beyond me. He cheats on you, Malik…you deserve better than that." My math teacher was trying to get me out of the room now, "Dump his ass and find someone worth your time, love, everything Malik because this jerk doesn't care about anything but getting in your pants!" It looked like Malik was on the verge of tears. _Way to go Jou…way to go…_I told myself as Naraki sensei dragged me away to the office.

* * *

The principle was pissed and said that he was very disappointed in me. I don't care. I just hope that I got through to Malik. I don't care if he threatened me, I don't care if he hurt people, no one-and I mean no one deserves what he's going through.

My punishment was that I wasn't allowed to go out on the weekends. Ha, some punishment. I _never _go out on the weekends. I smiled to myself. Ha, stupid principal- "And I'm gonna have to call your mother about this too-" My eyes widened.

"No sir, please…not my mom." Tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry Katsuya. Now go back to your room." Could anything get any worse?! This is the time when I _really _need to talk to Shizuka.

When I entered my room…"Oh great…" I rolled my eyes. Thank Ra everyone was ignoring me. Except…for Kaiba…he was looking straight at me, and he wore an expression asking me if I was okay. I nodded my head and gave him a sad smile.

_I'm sorry everyone, for everything._

**Call me a heartless jerk, but Jou needed to be tortured in this chapter. Or else…this story would have been a failure xD  
Reviews save you a trip to the shadow realm.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late. I had a ton of things to do.**

Chapter Five:

I decided not to go to breakfast today. When Kaiba tried getting me out of bed, he just pushed me off again. Whatever. I just decided to sleep on the floor. I knew he would leave me alone eventually because he would want breakfast before it was too late to get any. I, on the other hand, wasn't hungry at all. I was…depressed…I knew that I would have to talk to my mom-whether it's on the phone or she comes down here-I doubt it'd be the second one-. This was gonna be a living hell. I missed Shizuka, and I couldn't visit her grave any day I wanted to anymore, and I kept thinking about Malik. I hope he doesn't hate me even more.

When I got to my first class, students were already piled in their seats. Getting a lot of stares made me a little anxious. I knew most of the people here were present yesterday when I had my little…yelling session.

_Just keep your eyes on the floor…just…don't look at anyone. _I kept telling myself as I reached my seat.

"Alright class. Sit next to your partners." Oh great! When I looked up I noticed Marik didn't look like himself. His eyes…were a little grey underneath, like he lost sleep. They looked kinda swollen too. His skin…it seemed paler than usually.

"What have I done…?" I groaned quietly.

Marik finally made his way over to the desk next to mine. When I glanced over to where Kaiba sat, I noticed he was also curiously looking at Marik.

The class seemed longer than usual. Marik barely talked, and when he did, he was quiet and his voice a little husky. I knew that I caused this. This was my entire fault.

* * *

I got pulled from lunch by the principle; he said my mom was on the phone. I was dreading this all day. I made it into a room where parents or whoever call their children.

"You better have a good explanation for your little outburst that I herd about!" That's nice; not even a decent hello.

"Mom," I felt my voice crack, "He was asking for-"

"I don't give a crap! I should have just sent you –"

"Where?! Huh?! Too a foster home? Like I would have given a shit! I know why you kept me; it was so that Shizuka was happy!" I herd the door open, but didn't turn to see who it was. It was probably some teacher here to get me off the phone. "If it wasn't for Shizuka, I would have been left on the street! You call yourself a mother? It's your fault that Shizuka died in-"

"Shut up!"

-"the first place!"

"You better not talk back to me-!"

"I'm tired of this shit!" We kept talking over each other, and could barely hear the other.

"Remember that I'm paying for you!" She screamed.

"Yeah! Because you can get rid of me! Because you're paying, I'm out of your way! You never cared about me!" Tears were now falling down my face. "I can't even visit Shizuka because you sent me here. I hate you! I've _always _hate you. And if you never made Shizuka get that stupid ass ramen from the store, she wouldn't have been hit!"

Click.

I stared at the phone. She hung up. Good!

"Jou…" I spun around, tears fiercely falling from my eyes. I started sobbing; looking from Yuugi to Yami to Honda to Otogi to Bakura to Ryou, and I found myself running towards Kaiba. I flung my arms around him and started sobbing into his chest. No one said anything. They all formed a circle around me. Kaiba never pushed me away; just started rubbing my back in small circles.

These people cared. I yelled at them, gave them an attitude, and they're still here.

* * *

"Okay, so your mom is a bitch who needs to die?! Alright got it." Bakura stood up and headed toward the door, but was only seated back down when Ryou grabbed him.

I smiled a little. "Haha, no Bakura. It's okay." After sobbing for a few hours, we all went to Otogi's and Ryou's room to talk about, well…everything. I told them how Shizuka died, and how my mother totally hated me. I could see how mad Bakura was getting by every second.

"So how's Malik?" Everyone looked at me in surprise. I could tell me asking them this was the last thing they expected.

"Uhm-"

"They broke up." Bakura had an evil grin to his face. "Well…actually Malik took your advice and broke up with _him._" Bakura still held that evil grin to his face as he said this. I never knew Bakura had an evil side.

"Oh…" I still felt bad for my outburst the other day.

"Yeah," Yuugi spoke this time, "Did you see Marik? He's moping around, acting like he's really hurt."

Kaiba snorted. "Yeah right. That player doesn't' give a shit. He's probably just trying to make Malik feel guilty so he'll take him back." Everyone except for me started cracking up. They could be right…but what…if they weren't? What if Marik was really hurting?

I told Kaiba to go on ahead to lunch. The week went by fast. It was already Saturday. Kaiba seemed to want to spend more time around all of us lately. Maybe him and Rex got into another fight? Even better; maybe they broke up. Ha, doubt it.

I made my way out of the room and started heading down the hall for lunch when someone bumped into me from behind. When I turned around I saw Malik. We just stood there, staring at each other in an awkward silence. Of all the people who could have bumped into me. When I really looked at him, I could see his face was paler than usual and he looked a little…sad?

"Hey…" He finally broke that awkward silence.

"Hey…" I tried giving him my best fake smile.

"Thanks…"

Now I was confused. What was he thanking me for? As if he read my mind, he answered my question.

"For making me realize what a jerk Marik is. It's just…that…Marik is the only one whose ever been there…like…the only one who ever _wanted _to date me…"

"Malik, listen," He looked at me, "I bet there is a lot of people who would want to date you. You just haven't realized it because you were so faithful to Marik. I think now is a great time to actually get to know some people. You could make friends and maybe you'll find someone who you might like…you're a great person Malik. I bet a lot of people like you."

He nodded, giving me a real smile. "Thanks, Katsuya. I really needed to hear that."

"No problem. Now lets go eat." I smiled. I could see he was reluctant, but he nodded and we walked to lunch.

"Hey guys, Malik's gonna sit with us." Everyone's jaw dropped. Ryou and Bakura seemed to be glancing shyly at Malik and whispering to each other. I wonder what that's about.

"Maybe…I should go sit somewhere else." Malik was already turning around, tray in his hands.

"No, you're sitting here." I grabbed him, and made him sit next to me. I could tell he was nervous. I never knew Malik could be nervous.

"You're jealous." I heard Yuugi whisper to someone, I wasn't sure who, and I didn't really care. But than I heard an answer from someone I was least expecting.

"Of course I'm jealous!" I heard him hiss. "How am I supposed to ask him out if he supposedly likes that person!" The last sentence almost killed me! The water I was drinking I know spit out. I kept coughing. Woah! Most people would probably be freaking out because they were afraid they were choking, but I just had a wide smile on my face. Kaiba was gonna ask me out?!

"Jou! Are you okay?!" Malik asked.

"Yeah, he's okay! Look, he's smiling!" Bakura barked back.

I held my hands up so everyone would know to just give me a second. I would have to act like I hated herd Kaiba. "I'm fine guys. It just went down the wrong way."

Everyone nodded. Some looked like they believed me, and some didn't believe me.

"Jou?" I turned to the door where Kaiba had just shut it. He looked a little nervous. And I knew why. The day seemed to have gone faster than usually. Where has the time gone?

"Yes, Kaiba?" I walked over to him, looking into his cold blue eyes."

"Well-Uhm…" He didn't say anything after that. Just surprisingly taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. I was so surprised that I wouldn't respond and my eyes were wide opened. After a few moments passed, I moved my tongue with his. We explored each other continuously. After a few moments, I noticed that he had walked me backwards, when I hit the edge of his bed. We never broke the kiss as we lied down. Me on the bottom and him on top. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I didn't eve think this could be possible. Not with Seto Kaiba.

Just like that, his lips were gone. I stared at him with a confused expression. Then I noticed him giving me a smile.

"You're a good kisser."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Rex and I broke up." He started biting his lip.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him that I liked someone, and I just wasn't in love with him anyone."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "And who is this someone."

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know." Then he kissed me again.

Knock knock knock.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!" Kaiba yelled as he jumped off of me and headed to the door. I also headed over.

When Kaiba opened a door, we saw a blushing Ryou and a smirking Bakura. "We interrupt anything?" Bakura asks as Ryou looked away.

"What do you two want?" Kaiba asked. I could help but chuckling.

"Well since Ryou is so afraid to ask Jou this by himself, I told him I'd come with." They entered the room as Kaiba and I just stared at the couple in confusion.

"Ask him." Bakura demanded.

"Uhm…well…Bakura and I were just wondering…if Malik…would considering dating…" He trailed off as he pointed Bakura and himself.

Both Kaiba's and my mouth hung opened. "Oh well…" I started but was cut off by Yuugi Yami and Otogi and Honda entering the room.

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped when Kaiba screamed.

"Come in! It's not like we were doing anything important!" Kaiba screamed as he closed the door after everyone entered.

Everyone, including me started laughing. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow." I whispered in Ryou's ear.

**I was gonna end this chapter, but....Malik needs to find a happy couple ^_^ Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**"Mmmmm…" This was a great way to wake me up. Having the person I like lying on top of me, nibbling on my ear. I opened my eyes and was greeted by sparkling blue ones. We smiled at each other for a moment and he leaned down to capture my lips with his. After breaking the kiss he got off me and headed over to his bed to get dressed. He didn't even bother going into the bathroom; just changed right in front of me. And I didn't mind one bit.

"What time is it?" I got off my bed and opened a drawer for a shirt.

"Almost time for breakfast." I rolled my eyes, knowing he didn't see me considering I was facing the opposite way. Of course I know it's almost time for breakfast. I just smiled.

"Did you forget how to get dressed?" We both looked at the shirt that I was currently holding in my hand. I nodded, giving him an evil smirk. He took the shirt from me, threw it on my bed, and took my previous shirt off. He started rubbing his hands along my chest. Oh Ra did that feel…FANTASTIC! He caught me in a fierce kiss. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall. That didn't stop me from kissing him back. "Let's not go to breakfast today." He panted after we broke the kiss for the need of air. I nodded, and he caught me in a kiss again. I could get used to this.

* * *

"Where weren't you guys at breakfast today?" Otogi asked as Kaiba opened the door for everyone. I guess they decided they needed to come and check on us or something. Kaiba and I smiled at each other which everyone noticed.

"You guys…" Honda shook his head while Ryou and Yuugi blushed. Bakura, Otogi, and Yami just smirked.

"Hey…didn't Malik come with you?" I noticed that he wasn't there with them. I thought he would have been here too…

"He said…that he had something to do and just left…" Ryou looked down at the floor as he answered my question. We all looked at each other and knew _exactly _where he was.

"Marik." We all said together.

(Malik's POV)

Marik caught me in the hall before breakfast today. When I looked up to his face, he looked like a mess. I wonder if he has been crying…that's what it looked like. We talked awkwardly for a little bit, and than he asked me if I'd meet him in his room after breakfast. I nodded and we walked to breakfast together, only to split up right when we were there.

Now I'm almost to his door, and I'm getting more nervous by every second.

Right when I was about to knock on his door, he opened it up as if he sensed my presence. He let me enter and we stood there staring at each other for a few awkward moments.

"Malik….I'm sorry." I was going to say something, but he didn't leave me anytime to say a word. "I've been a total jerk and I should have treated you better. Please…Malik…take me back."

I shot my eyes up. My heart flipped, but I knew as much as I wanted to be with him, I…just…couldn't. "I'm sorry, Marik. I can't." I looked right into his glaring eyes.

"Why not?" He hissed. I've never seen him so mad before.

"Because I like Jou!" I snapped. His jaw dropped to the floor. I decided now would be a _great _time to leave the room.

I finally shut the door behind me when he flew it open. "Malik!" He yelled. I just ran down the hall to Jou's and Seto's room.

(END POV)

(JOU'S POV)

"Get that Katsuya." Kaiba ordered me. We were all sitting around in a circle, talking about this and that.

"Malik!" He was smiling as he entered the room. "Where were you?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Taking care of business." I saw a big smile form its way across his face. Everyone else also smiled. He didn't have to tell us what kind of business it was for us to understand.

"Way to go Malik." That same evil smirk came across Bakura's face. Malik didn't say anything to him, just smiled back.

_Now would be a great time to try and see what he would think about a relationship with Bakura and Ryou._

"Hey Malik. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Everyone shot their heads up to look in my direction.

"Sure." We exited the room and walked down the hall just a little bit so I knew that no one would listen.

"Listen Malik, I know someone, well… two someones who might…want you to be in a relationship." He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I just smiled at this. "Malik…" I giggled a little, "Bakura and Ryou want you to be in a relationship with you."

"Bakura…and…Ryou…?" He seemed totally shocked. He had absolutely no idea about this. Those bakas…they could have at least left him a few hints.

"Yes, Bakura and Ryou. They came to me the other day, asking about you and I'd say I'd see what you thought."

Malik sighed. I don't think this was going good.

"Well…I kinda…like someone else." He looked up at me shyly. You're kidding!

"Oh…we-well-Kaiba." Malik laughed.

"Yes yes, I know about Seto. Don't worry. I was just saying."

"So no relationship with Ryou and Bakura then?" He shook his head. I smiled at him. How was I supposed to break the news to them?

As if Malik read my mind, "I'll talk to them. And I'll leave you out of it. I'll just tell them I'm not ready to be in any kind of relationship right now. Which is…kinda true."

"Thanks, Malik."

When we got back into the room everyone was talking to themselves.

"Where were you guys?" Yuugi and Otogi asked when they noticed our entrance.

"Down the hall talking about something." Malik answered.

When I looked over at Ryou and Bakura, they were looking right at me. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to look at them.

* * *

"Thanks Jou." I turned around from entering my room after the school day. Kaiba stayed behind to take extra notes. What a nerd, haha. But you gotta love that.

I blinked at them, confused.

"For talking to Malik about us you dumb fuck." They smiled.

"But…"

"It doesn't matter that we're not in a relationship. You did us a huge favor."

"And we still feel like we have a chance because he said he didn't want to be in a relationship right now…he said maybe in the future." Ryou added. We smiled at each other.

Everyone was finally happy. Except Marik of course, but we could all live with that. Not everyone could be happy right?

-Owari-

I hope you guys liked that. I am planning on writing an epilogue. I already have a few ideas for it. The epilogue will seem to make it more…realistic.

I'd love reviews from you guys so I actually know if I didn't make this for no reason xD


	7. Epilogue

**Well…here it is.  
Enjoy!**

**Since I already made this before the last chapter, I'm putting it up now. It actually took me a longer time to write this actually.**

**Epilogue:**

Graduation was finally here. The "gang" including me all kinda separated after tenth grade. But Yugi and Yami, Otogi and Honda, and Ryou and Bakura were still together. We still talked a little, but I guess that's what happens after you go home for the summer. Mom was a little nicer to me. We weren't close, but we weren't exactly enemies either.

She let me go see Kaiba during that one summer. When we were…together. But he lived an hour or so away. Mom would actually bring me over to his house once in a while. He was…very rich I must say.

Here's the thing…we kinda lost contact after that summer. Yeah, we broke up. I can still remember that day perfectly.

FLASHBACK

"Jou…can we talk?" I was just walking out of the school to go for a walk.

"Sure." Instead of walking by myself, Kaiba came with.

"Listen, I know we haven't spent that much time together. And…we never talk-"

"You wanna break up." It was more of a statement than a question. My heart dropped. But I knew this was gonna happen.

"Are you mad?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "No. I _exactly _understand." And that was the truth. Breaking up would probably be the best thing. No matter how much it hurt.

"Good." We walked in silence until we got back to school. It wasn't an awkward silence at all though. It was actually peaceful.

"So…I'll see you later?" I nodded. We hugged each other and separated.

END FLASHBACK

I'll always remember tenth grade. That was the best year or so of my life. I met the most amazing people and I'll never regret that. Everyone else was still together.

Malik…we never saw him again. We heard that he moved somewhere far away and was attending another boarding school. I was meaning to try and find him so we could write letters…but I was so busy I never got around to it.

Marik was still attending here. He was still that player. He had another…"boyfriend." He'll never change.

I bumped into Ryou the other day. He said that he and Bakura would be getting married in another half year or so. I'm glad that he would invite me to the wedding. I would be happy to attend. I'm even happier that Bakura proposed to him.

I never really saw Yuugi and Yami that much. When I did, we just waved to each other.

I didn't have any classes with anyone but Ryou. We had algebra together, but never really talked.

So now…I'm at the graduation party.

"Jou!" I looked to my right, smiled, and rushed over.

"Hey guys!" The whole gang; everyone, including Kaiba were there. For the rest of the party we were exactly the way we were in tenth grade; maybe a little more mature though. We laughed, playfully hit, and brought up memories of our great times together.

"We have to promise to stay in touch." Ryou added just for the heck of it. We all exchanged our cell and home numbers knowing that, most likely we wouldn't be calling each other.

I was happy to see all of them again. Just to be near them and talk to them was perfect.

* * *

"Hey Shizuka…" I kneeled in front of my sister's grave. "I'm hoping you're doing good. I am great for once. Sorry I haven't visited…I've been busy with looking at colleges and stuff. Mom and I seem to be closer than we used to be. She said she'd pay for half of college if I kept up with my half. Kaiba and I broke up…my heart is still healing, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I wish you were here right now, but I bet you're happy in heaven." I smiled, placed the flowers in front of her grave and walked away.

We all still kept in touch a little actually. Sometimes I'd get a call from Honda or whoever just to say hi.

Ryou even kept his promise and invited me to his wedding. That'd be in two weeks.

I smiled up at the sky. Drama, sadness, madness, happiness, hate, and love; they were all worth it. A tear slid down my face.

"I'm so happy I met all you guys."

**Don't hate me . I really do like this story. EVERYTHING. The epilogue makes this even better. I'm glad Jou found happiness instead of being all depressed like he was in the beginning. I'm proud of myself xD**

**Reviews please! **


End file.
